


Revenge is a Bitch (And Her Name is Tamsin)

by Arbryna



Series: Fae and Games [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin gets back at Kenzi for the human's new pastime of making jokes at Tamsin's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Bitch (And Her Name is Tamsin)

  
"Why exactly am I helping you with this?" Bo asks, her fingers wrapped tightly around Kenzi's prized mascara.

"Because you owe me," Tamsin replies, holding out a hand. "For encouraging your little pet's campaign of mockery."

Seriously, that obnoxious human needs to find something to focus on other than Tamsin's sex life—even if it does happen to include Kenzi's best friend more often than not.

It's not like they're _dating_ or anything. After that bet that Tamsin lost—rather spectacularly—they just didn't really see a reason not to keep screwing. Bo needs the chi, and Tamsin, well…sex with Bo is without a doubt the best sex she's had in all of her many lifetimes—not that she'll ever admit that to anyone.

Bo considers her options as she eyes Tamsin's latex-encased palm. Tamsin arches an eyebrow, jerks her fingers impatiently. With a sigh, Bo reluctantly slaps the makeup tube into it. "She's not my pet."

"Pet, friend, whatever." Tamsin hasn't had many of either, so the difference doesn't really matter much to her. She's more focused on the little vial tucked into her jeans pocket. She unscrews the cap of the mascara, stands it on its end on the edge of the bathroom sink, then pulls out her liquid revenge. The pale green liquid inside the vial glows with sinister intent; she had to call in a favor from Massimo to get it, but if it works, it'll be well worth it. "Anyway, the only way I could think to punish you was to withhold sex, and that's not exactly in my best interest."

Which just serves to remind her that getting this done as quickly as possible most definitely is in her best interest—the sooner her plan is set in motion, the sooner they can both move on to more…stimulating activities.

Carefully, Tamsin slides the cork out of the vial and upends the contents into Kenzi's precious Chanel mascara. She re-corks the vial and slides it back into her pocket before replacing the cap on the mascara and shaking it vigorously.

"You're up, Succubus." Tamsin hands the tube back to Bo. "Better put it back quick before the midget gets home."

Bo's forehead crinkles as she looks down at the sabotaged makeup, clearly conflicted.

"It won't hurt her," Tamsin says, rolling her eyes as she pulls off the latex gloves. "It's just a bit of harmless fun."

"I worry what you might consider 'harmless'," Bo retorts.

"Just have to take my word on it," Tamsin says with a shrug, slipping around behind Bo. She leans in close, so her breath brushes warm over Bo's neck. "I'll be in your bedroom when you're done—and hurry, hotpants. Don't want me to get started without you."

A shiver shakes Bo's shoulders, and Tamsin knows without looking that those brown eyes are glowing bright blue. With a smirk on her lips, she turns and saunters out of the bathroom.

***

The next morning, Tamsin and Bo are both awakened by a horrified shriek that rivals the most powerful banshee's wail. While they're still blinking the sleep from their eyes, Kenzi bursts through the French doors of Bo's bedroom.

"What the _fae_ did you do to me?!" Kenzi screeches, glaring at Tamsin with murder in her eyes—or at least, Tamsin's pretty sure there would be, if her baby blues weren't obscured by eyelashes that have grown out beyond her nose. They also resemble stems more than anything else, little leaves sprouting off of them in irregular patterns. It actually looks kinda cool.

Tamsin smirks, lets the sheet fall from her naked chest—it's not like Kenzi can really see much anyway, and Tamsin wouldn't really care if she could. She slips out of the bed and stalks over to Kenzi, leaning in close and menacing. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, Shortstack? Don't mess with a valkyrie."


End file.
